


Десерт

by Leytenator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Пирожные — страшное искушение. Азирафель — тоже.оос, постканон





	Десерт

— Все знают, что своим языком демоны могут творить удивительные… — Азирафель довольно смеется, ловко уворачиваясь от летящей в него диванной подушки. Та превращается в голубя, важно совершает круг почета над столом и уже примеривается было к десерту, но Кроули раздраженно машет рукой, и птица с обиженным клекотом вылетает в окно.  
— Она испортила бы весь обед, — бурчит он под нос и отворачивается, демонстративно покачиваясь на стуле.  
— Мой дорогой, я сердечно признателен за то, что ты спас чудесный миндальный десерт от варварского разграбления. — Азирафель прижимает ладонь к груди и торжественно склоняется в полупоклоне.  
— Скажи спасибо, что она хотела сожрать твой десерт, а не нагадить на него. Эти ваши символы добродетели только и могут… — Кроули осекается, глядя на расстроенное лицо Азирафеля. — Ладно, они могут не только это. Но ты! — он подскакивает на стуле и упирается руками в край стола. — Вот уже от кого я не ожидал такой темы за обедом! Мой язык…  
— Я просто хотел поспорить, что ты со своего края стола не сможешь слизнуть вишенку с верхушки моего десерта, — Азирафель хихикает, и Кроули раздраженно думает, что слишком рано превратил вино в бурбон. И лучше бы вообще не превращал, право слово. Взгляд Азирафеля плывет, от мягкой улыбки делается ужасно жарко.  
— Во-первых, — Кроули чувствует, как слегка дымятся кончики ушей, но совладать с собой все труднее с каждой минутой, — нельзя верить слухам.  
Азирафель послушно кивает, поглаживая черенок вишенки. Кроули непроизвольно облизывается и едва удерживается, чтобы не чертыхнуться вслух.  
— Во-вторых, если в них и есть хоть какая-то доля правды, то касались они одного-единственного демона, а не всех подряд.  
— Извини. Я нисколько не хотел преуменьшить твои заслуги, — глаза Азирафеля сверкают, и Кроули жалеет, что стащил с носа темные очки — так и ослепнуть можно ненароком.  
Но зрелище того стоит.  
Азирафель рассеяно подцепляет кончиком пальца взбитые сливки с пирожного и отправляет в рот. Глядя на то, как он посасывает палец, Кроули хочется сжечь чертов десерт и всю гостиную заодно.  
— Ты поминаешь черта, — качает головой Азирафель и пьяно хихикает.  
— Про себя. И попробуй тут не упомянуть его, когда ты...  
Кроули чувствует, как у него дергается глаз, и делает глубокий вдох. Отлично. Самое время для фокусов.  
Азирафель не успевает моргнуть, как вишенка исчезает с верхушки десерта, а Кроули тщательно прожевывает ее и картинно выплевывает черенок.  
— Ох, я совсем ничего не успел разглядеть! Ты наверняка сжульничал. Давай трезветь, а потом повторим.  
— Ни за что. — Кроули поднимается из-за стола.  
— Но ты даже не съел свой десерт!  
— Можешь сожрать и его. И в следующий раз сам продемонстрируешь мне какое-нибудь чудо своим языком. Например, случайно прикусишь его...  
Азирафель вздыхает, и Кроули уже готовится к очередной занудной лекции, но тот встает и решительно, хоть и не очень твердо, подходит ближе.  
— Я могу продемонстрировать прямо сейчас. И даже совместить.  
— Что с чем? Чудо с десертом? Ты собрался съесть его на скорость?  
Кроули с шипящим свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда Азирафель опускается перед ним на колени и лукаво смотрит снизу вверх. Лукаво, черт возьми!  
— Ох, — Азирафель снова качает головой. — Я постараюсь не прислушиваться к твоим мыслям, потому что, сдается мне, сейчас в них будет слишком много упоминаний сам знаешь кого.  
— Ты… — выдыхает Кроули, потрясенно глядя, как тонкие пальцы с холеными ногтями аккуратно расстегивают его ширинку и высвобождают член из белья.  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — говорит Азирафель и старательно намазывает головку стоящего колом члена взбитыми сливками. — И сейчас, и когда я ел свой десерт — тоже.  
— Приятного аппетита, — только и может с нервной усмешкой ответить Кроули. Впрочем, улыбка быстро сходит с лица, когда Азирафель, мечтательно жмурясь, накрывает его член ртом и принимается слизывать сливки так старательно, словно это последний десерт в его жизни.  
«Не последний, — успевает подумать Кроули, прежде чем в голове не останется больше ни единой мысли. — Клянусь, этот десерт будет далеко не последним».


End file.
